Renesme Carlie Aliper Emalie Swan
by Hermioneoftherealworld
Summary: It's been 12 years since the Cullens left Bella in New Moon. Now they're back. One problem though. Bella isn't human. She's hardly a vampire! Only her and her daughter know the truth of what happened. What will become of Bella, Renesme, and the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

**APOV**

It has been 12 years. It has been 12 years since I was forced to leave my best friend. Twelve years since my brother crushed the love of his existence's heart. Twelve _long, miserable_ years since said brother closed himself off from everything, leaving us, his family, in utter pain because of his choice. Pain for him, and pain for loosing someone who was practically a member of the family.

After 12 years, we couldn't take it any more.

We packed up what we had here in Alaska, and headed back _home_. Back to Forks. Back to Bella.

We had just raced past the sign that read "Welcome to Forks" when my sight scattered. I gripped Jasper's—who was sitting next to me, driving—hand as I let the vision unfold.

_****Vision****_

_I saw a beautiful meadow in the middle of a dense forest. I could easily assume this was the meadow Edward always used to go to, to think. The one he shared with Bella. Dismal rays of sunlight flitted in and out as the clouds that covered the sky moved. A small, brown haired girl, no older than ten, was spinning and jumping around a white stone that set vertically in the ground, like a grave. She looked as if she was dancing with someone only she could see. She eventually stopped and rolled over and started to laugh. She looked up at the sky, to where the sun was starting to set, and sighed. Getting to her feet, she brushed the grass off of her sky blue dress and mimicked giving someone a hug. The only thing is, instead of her arms coming around and hugging herself, they stopped, as if there was actually someone there. Soon after, she stopped hugging whatever was there, smiled sadly and waved at the grave and lay down on a blanket next to the turned earth._

_****End of Vision****_

"Well that was weird," I said as my sight came back.

"What did you see, darlin'?" Jasper asked looking at me.

I shook my head, still unsure myself. "I don't know. I didn't understand it really, but I think Edward should visit the meadow again sometime soon."

"Good luck trying to get him out there," Jasper said in a doubtful voice.

"He has to hunt soon, maybe I can get him out tonight…"

-----------------------

"Edward? Edward, it's been almost a month. You need to hunt," I said softly as I entered his room for the first time in 12 years. "I f you are going to see Bella again, you'll need to be satisfied."

At the mention of Bella's name, his head shot up. His eyes were starting to get their sparkle back. He nodded and stood.

He followed me out of the house. We rendezvoused with Jasper about half a mile from the meadow.

Keeping my mind clear, I said, "Come on. We never did try hunting this way before." I took off before he could say anything. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard them following.

I looked up as the trees flew by. _Perfect! Right on time._ The sun was approaching the horizon.

I came to a stop just behind the bushes guarding the meadow from view. Edward abruptly stopped in front of me as realization of where we were clicked.

He was about to chastise me when we heard it. A bell like giggle rang through the brush from the meadow. Edward's mouth dropped and he crept forward silently, pushing aside the flourishing nature and gasped.

There was the girl. I had to admit she was beautiful, especially for a human. She smelt of freesia and sunlight, maybe strawberries? A very sweet combination if I do say so myself… Wait! She smells a bit like—

Edward let out a low hiss at me to shut up. I averted my focus back on the girl.

"Momma," I heard her say to whatever was there, "Momma, why can't you come out to play with me? Why are you always a ghost?"

I was starting to worry for the girl's sanity when a very dark cloud blocked out the sun and I saw what she must have been seeing.

A beautiful woman, barefoot, and in a long, flowing gown, was sitting on the stone. Her heart shaped face was framed by long, wavy hair. She was almost completely transparent. Her entire form and features seemed to be outlined in billowing white smoke. She looked like a true ghost. She looked slightly…_ familiar_…

The woman's mouth opened and a beautiful, bell like voice full of sorrow fell out. "I am so very sorry honey. If I were to really come out, you wouldn't be safe. You are only safe when you sleep, or if I am like this." She let out a weak smile full of pain. "But don't fret dear. I will always be here for you." Her ghostly face looked toward the horizon. "Now dear, it is time for me to go for the day. Be back by seven. Good night honey."

I watched in awe as the woman seemed to float right through the stone and into the ground.

The little girl sighed and I couldn't help it. I stepped into the clearing and called out to her.

**Well there you go. I just had this awesome idea and had to get it down. Can I have 10 reviews? Flames are accepted as well as questions, comments, and concerns. Don't worry. I'll still write on my other stories.**

**Courtney**


	2. Chapter 2

**APOV**

"Hey!" I called out. The little girl turned and froze for a minute. Then she ran toward me.

_That is one very unusual move for a human to make towards us._

"Hiya!" she called back, jogging towards me. "What's your name? Who are they?" She was very outgoing and caught me off guard when she asked the second question, pointing towards where Edward and Jasper were hidden. The two boys stepped out from behind the bushes.

"Umm… Well I'm Alice Cullen and this is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale, and my brother, Edward. What's your name?"

She suddenly got all quiet. "Momma tells me not to tell people I don't know my name. Besides, it's _really_ long…"

"Where's your mother?" Jasper asked. Bless his un-beating heart; he was looking out for this strange little girl.

Her face turned to him, her eyes raking him over. Her gaze was not full of awe or lust, but of a critical, analyzing curiosity. She was the second person I have ever met to do that. The first being lost because of Edw—

Edward let out a low growl and I just stuck my tongue out at him. _Well it __**is**__!_

"Would you like to meet her?" the child asked after a minute of looking us over.

"Uh—sure?" What could she mean?

"Follow me!" With that, she turned and ran as fast as she could to the stone she was by before.

Befuddled, we followed at a human paced run.

She stopped us when she stood on the mound of dirt, blocking our view of the stone.

"This is my momma," she said moving aside revealing the amateur incision into the white rock.

—_***I.S.*—**_

_**Here lies a beautiful woman, inside and out.**_

_**A wonderful daughter, friend, and mother.**_

"_**No matter what life throws at you, you can always make it through."**_

_**She is proof of this.**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

_**September1988 – June 2010**_

_**Eternity awaits.**_

Edward wasn't moving. I heard Jasper ask the child softly, "Please tell us what your full name is."

"But—"

"_Please?"_

"Oh fine. It's Renesme Carlie Aliper Emalie Swan."

_Renesme Carlie Aliper Emalie Swan? Ren—esme Car—lie Ali—per Em—alie Swan? Renee-Esme Carlisle-Charlie Alice-Jasper Emmett-Rosalie Swan!!! That's everyone but Edward!!! Holy freaking—!!!_

Edward let out a growl that sounded more like a strangled moan at me.

I turned toward him. His eyes were wide and I could see the little light he had gained back upon returning here fading swiftly. Visions were flashing before my eyes. Each and every one with Edward destroying himself in one way or another. Each one being disregarded as he realized I had seen it. His suicidal thoughts were cut off when Jasper asked the girl—er—Renesme, if she missed her mother.

"Well not really. I still get to see her and play with her every day! I do miss her warm hugs though…"

"What do you mean? Isn't this her grave?"

"Well yeah! But she's not really _dead_ dead. She comes out as a ghost during the daytime and we play! She only _really _comes out after I am asleep. She says it keeps me safe and so I do it."

"Why?" a voice of one who has just lost his lover forever, only to see a dim light of hope asked. "Why and how?"

Renesme shrugged. "I dunno. But if you'll excuse me, I have to get some supper. I only have 30 minutes left before I have to be back here. I'd love to see you again sometime though!"

"Uh… Okay then?" It came out as more of a question.

We watched in awe and confusion as Renesme skipped off and disappeared in the thick forest toward town.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Review? Please!**

**Courtney**


	3. IMPORTANT!

**!...****!****PLEASE READ!...!**

**Okay you all hate me by now, but I would like to let you know that **_**ALL**_** of my Twilight stories are up for adoption. I really can't deal with them and I really just don't feel the story at all. If you want to take over for me, just PM me and we'll talk it out. I'm so sorry but honestly, I don't find Robert cutest in the slightest, Kristen is ugly, I still find Taylor adorable but I did before he buffed up too, and besides all that, my AP classes are murder. The story holds no appeal for me whatsoever.**

**Terribly sorry,**

**HermioneOfTheRealWorld**


End file.
